The Haunted Pineapple
by Squeemister
Summary: A Pineapple takes a poke at Sam and Dean.


The Haunted Pineapple.

"Dude, get a move on." Dean was standing behind a very stubborn Sam at the motel room entrance. "DUDE, MOVE IT!"

No matter how much Dean yelled at Sam to move, Sam wouldn't go in. "No…I can't…. its to horrible." Dean groaned and pushed all his weight into the small of Sam's back and knees. Sam fell into the room face first.

"Heh. Heh." Dean walked over Sam and kicked his boots out of the way and closed the door.

Sam laid on the floor, hands over his head, "You. Suck. Dean."

Dean leaned down towards Sam and toyed with him, "What? Can't hear you, your fear is too loud." Dean grinned and threw their bag on one of the beds that had an interesting headboard. Scratch that, both had an interesting headboard; A clown head, with the mouth open so your head would lie right in the middle. Dean raised an eyebrow and grinned at the clown wallpaper that lined the room. "Oh, C'mon Sammy, they're not even 3D."

"Shut up." Sam slowly reverted to a sitting position and looked around in horror, breathing heavily.

Dean walked over to the little refrigerator that was sitting inside a bar with a mahogany counter top. "Oh this ain't half bad, Sammy," He pulled out a couple tiny alcoholic bottles and grinned at Sam, "Get a bit wasted and you'll be seeing naked women instead…" Sam narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his older brother. Dean then wiggled his eyebrows at the clown headboard and nodded cunningly.

Sam rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face, "Oh dude...that's so not even funny…"

Dean shrugged and mumbled, "Just a little…"

Sam stood up and hit his back against the door, not wanting to enter inside the room any farther than that. "Dean…can't we just…ya know…get another room…"

Dean jumped on one of the beds and let his body bounce a bit, "Uh…no."

Sam gave him a pleading face and hit the door with his back, "C'mon…please…"

Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed, "We can't…we took this job. We've got to find out why people keep disappearing from this room."

Sam groaned and banged his head on the door, "But, I mean…c'mon, we can do it some…other way…We don't have to _stay_ here."

Dean rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed.

Sam shifted, "Damn it."

Dean sat up again in protective mode, "What? What's wrong?"

"I've gotta pee."

"What are you? Four? Go." Dean pointed to the bathroom. Sam had to pass one of the Clowned Headboard Beds to get there. Sam groaned in despair. Dean rubbed his hand along his face, "Oh for the love of…" Dean got up and ripped back his covers and pulled off one of the sheets. He took the sheet and threw it over top of the headboard, covering the clown face, "Now can you go?"

Sam smiled and ran passed the bed, eyes fixed on the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean shook his head and flopped back on the bed yet again. As his body hit the bed, a pineapple from the bar's countertop fell off.

"Oh…crap...oh well" Dean didn't get up to get it; he had already gotten up a bunch before. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Something pricked his socked foot. "Ouch, what the hell?"

"What?"

Dean glanced over at groggy Sam who was curled underneath the covers of his sheet-covered-clown bed. "Go back to sleep, dude." Sam rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Dean raised an eyebrow and then pulled his shirt and pants off, and got underneath the covers. "AH! God, what the…" He had tried to get in when a pineapple poked his butt as he tried to get underneath the covers. Holding his butt and rubbing it, he picked the pineapple up and threw it on the counter top.

Sam rolled over again, "Dude, I'm trying to sleep…what the hell are you doing?"

Dean looked at him and just shook his head and climbed back in.

"Dean…Dean…WAKE UP!"

Dean about fell out of the bed as Sam screamed in his ear. "Jeez Sam…what!?"

Sam was pulling him out of the bed. "Sam, for the love of God. I can walk."

Sam stopped his assault, "Well you weren't doing such a great job at that."

Dean got up and rubbed his Sam-pulled-sore shoulder. "Now what the hell is wrong?"

Sam pointed towards a table by the window, where a solo pineapple sat. Dean tilted his head and looked at the countertop, which was bare and then back at the table. "You woke me up cause you moved a pineapple?"

Sam looked puzzled and looked from Dean to the pineapple, "No…I was pointing to something…outside," He raised an eyebrow and looked Dean over, "You ok? What's this about the pineapple?"

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it. _**Maybe I drank more than I thought.**_

Sam shrugged and pushed Dean to the window where there were two people arguing. "You want me to watch a spat between…whoever they are?"

Sam rubbed his eyes, "No…the Impala."

Dean panicked and looked outside where the Impala sat. Something was written on the hood. Dean grabbed his shotgun and ran outside in only his boxers and socks. Sam snorted and shook his head. Dean got to the impala and looked at the message.

"**YOU'RE NEXT MORTAL." **Was written on the hood, in what, Dean wasn't sure. Dean touched the substance and sniffed it. "What the?" It was pineapple juice. Dean groaned and looked back at the window where Sam was peering out shaking his head in laughter. Dean stomped back in the room, "Oh so you think its funny to mess with me like that huh?"

Sam stopped laughing as hard, "What are you talking about? You're the one you went outside with socks, boxers and a shotgun." Sam started laughing even more as Dean looked down at himself.

Dean smiled cockily, "Well, now the ladies know what they can get. Sneek peek."  
Sam shook his head in disgust, "Riiight, Oookaaay." Sam turned back and scared himself silly as he looked at Dean's bed's headboard. "HOLYMOTHER…" Sam ran into the bathroom mumbling that he didn't expect it and Dean laughed.

Dean threw the shotgun lightly on the bed and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans. He sat on the bed and started putting on his clothes. He looked up at Sam's bed and gasped. The pineapple was sitting on the bed. "What the…" He looked at the table, no pineapple and then back to Sam's bed, no pineapple. He scratched his head and then bent down to pick up his boot. He yelled and flipped backwards off the bed as the pineapple was sitting in his boot.

"SAAAAAM!!!"  
Sam came running out of the bathroom with half a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Toothpaste was slightly dribbling down the crease of one side. Once seeing Dean on the floor he asked, "Whaf fis it?"

Dean glanced over the top of the bed down at the floor where his boots where lying. The pineapple was no longer there. "Dude…seriously, the-the-the pineapple."

Sam raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, "Whaf?"

Dean gulped and stood up, scanning the room. The pineapple wasn't in sight but Dean picked up his shotgun anyways. Sam patted him on the shoulder and walked back in the bathroom shaking his head. Dean scratched his head and looked around again.

Sam came back out and sat on his bed, still uneasy about the clown wallpaper, "Can we please get this all over with and leave?" Dean nodded and kept looking around the room.

Sam shook his head in confusion and layed back on the bed, "HEY!" Sam had laid back on a pineapple and then shot straight up out of the bed.

"What the hell?!" Sam stared at the pineapple.

"I KNOW! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Dean and Sam kept glancing back and forth between each other and the pineapple.

"What the hell? A pineapple? What the hell?!"

"I KNOW SAM!"

"What'd we do?" Sam backed against the door.

"I don't know!" Dean held his shotgun on the pineapple.

"I mean…" Sam pointed, "pineapple!"

"I KNOW!"

"Holy…" Sam pointed again, "pineapple!"

"I know! What the hell!"

They both stopped yelling and calmed down. Dean grabbed his boots and put them on,

"Sammy, when I say, Grab it and throw it at the wall…Then I'll shoot it. Got it?"

Sam looked at Dean and gave him a w.t.f face and opened his arms, "ME. _I'm _supposed to go over and _grab _it? Why don't you go get it and I'll shoot it."

"You suck at aiming."

Sam opened his mouth and then clenched it shut, shaking his head and fist, "Fine."

Dean aimed, "Ok…NOW SAMMY!" Sam ran and grabbed the pineapple, throwing it up into the air at the wall. Dean shot it with precision and it splattered into tiny mushy pieces.

"Eew." Sam looked at the wall and cringed, "Sticky Clowns…"

Dean laughed at Sam, "Sticky Clowns?" Sam turned to say something but got their bag thrown in his face.

"C'mon Sam lets get the hell out of here."

Sam sighed a breath of relief and ran out with Dean behind him. They both jumped into the Impala and Dean put the pedal to the metal, getting them as far away from the room as possible.

"Dean…"

"Yeah Sam?"

"I think I know why people "Disappeared" from that room."

"Me too."

They both sat in silence for a bit.

"Sam…"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Where's the nearest car wash?"

At the Carwash, Dean had his pick of an air freshener that they gave out for free with each wash. Dean was mulling over the choices as Sam rolled his eyes in frustration.

"C'mon pick one!!"

Dean gasped at one and Sam looked at it. 'Pineapple'. Dean and Sam cringed and Dean quickly picked the fresh Meadows one and paid the man behind the counter.

The man looked at the air freshener Dean had picked, "Huh…no one likes the pineapple ones."

Dean smiled nervously and laughed, "Yeah I bet."

Back at the hotel room a pineapple sat on the countertop as a couple came in. The female squealed, "Oh! Look Pineapple! My favorite!"

For once, the pineapple shuddered in fear.


End file.
